


Therapist

by daystiny6



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: I have nothing to do, M/M, Please Forgive me, hate this plot but cool anyways, therapist, verkwan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daystiny6/pseuds/daystiny6
Summary: Hansol doesn't know where to go, but he manages to receive help from his high school friend, who happened to be a therapist.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Kudos: 7





	Therapist

hansol was this close to smashing his fist on the table. he’s so frustrated, tired, and exhausted. school may feel like a migraine but a job feels like a vertigo. even if he had done more than he should, his boss never took a second to admire his extra work, pushing him more in exchange for money. of course, hansol is in need of money as his electrical bills are starting to pile up, as well as his debts to the rich family. he desperately needed a break, but all this pressure made him stay and stress him out.

walking to the fridge and opening it only to find nothing to cook he sighed loudly as he dropped to the couch, scent of the linen sheets on it made him fall asleep, but he's not gonna let that happen because he still has stacks of papers to revise. hansol got up, turned the music on using his phone and sat on the office chairs he accidentally brought home for no apparent reason (he wondered to this day why it's here in his apartment, but uses it anyway). 

probably after three hours his back got extremely stiff so hansol turned his left to right, hearing cracks and pops. humming to the music that’s stull going due to the crazy amount of songs in his playlist, the man stopped once he heard a calling tone from the device. seungkwan.

seungkwan is his therapist, but he rather announced the man as his friend, for they have been in the same school until they graduated. well technically, hansol didn't finish high school to pursue his dreams as an idol. a long time ago he grew jealous of seungkwan's honey-like voice (managed to keep it a secret though). eventually, he gave up on that dream and focused on getting a job in order to pay all his debts off. seungkwan however, wanted to be a star too, but in his case his parent’s star by being a therapist just like them. everything about it is boring to him, fortunately he passed with a bright smile on his face. seungkwan only loved doing the job because he met some of the most amazing people he had ever met, even if some of them looked physically and mentally tired, he managed to cheer them up and let them know that life is a lucky chance. 

as for hansol, he worked with the most annoying people on the planet, pushing him around as if he’s a doll, flailing arms around and being played with by young girls who knew how to make weird storylines. 

enough about the backstory.

hansol smiled brightly, which is a rarity especially at night. seungkwan’s name on his phone light up, and hansol immediately picked the call up. “night hansol.”

“hi.” hansol is visibly sweating, unable to form the words he’s trying to say. “I need an update on you, hansol. How was your day? Is it exhausting, tiring? what happened at work?” 

seungkwan smiled through the call as well, his hands fiddling with his pen as he started writing down on his notebook with the writing hansol on the book cover. the therapist’s strategy is to understand what his patients are into at the moment or how sad or happy or angry or whatever they're feeling. that way, he can recall and see progress. “it was okay. some of my colleagues are trash, they keep pushing me to do stuff that im not assigned.”

“i see. why don't you call the boss to report the problem.” then again, seungkwan recalled that hansol cannot talk to anyone that's higher in position than him, mainly because he's too scared that he might get fired. “nevermind.”

“let me tell you today about my love overall sounds good?”  
“sure. i'll take notes from here.”

“how about you meet me here, or I'm meeting you there?” hansol asked, which made him extra brave because he has never asked seungkwan something. “you’ve done something extra cool today?”

“stop avoiding the question!” hansol cried, making seungkwan laugh a bit.”okay, i’ll be there, hold on. don’t go to sleep.”  
…

A knock was heard from the apartment door and hansol woke up, frowning because he didn't keep his promises. other than that, he’s really happy that he can see his therapist, hes waiting for the day that hes confident to do so. opening the door, he saw seungkwan with his normal outfit; a long oversized sweater the color of faint brown and sweatpants. hansol couldn't imagine seeing the younger man with proper attire. It has always been casual clothing and stuff like that, anything that makes him comfortable would be good enough since he says that it can block his attention from his job. 

“why are you giving me that look?” seungkwan asked, still showing his pearly white teeth as he came in. hansol didnt even notice his face lifting up, which was scary because he has never had that weird feeling in his stomach that makes him go crazy. His eyes fixated on his therapist’s bag, seeing a notebook and a bag of candies. on the outside hansol would look serious, but his mind is all sunshine and rainbows, especially if his eyes are fixated to delicious sweets. “You can have those later. tell me.” seungkwan’s voice got slightly lighter. taking his pen and the notebook, he took down notes as hansol spoke, “i got tired of my job and extra activities, so i called you here.”

“take a break.”  
“I can’t.”  
“why?”

“listen-” hansol squeezed the bridge of his nose. “you don't understand. I need a job to pay off my debts. I've been saying this since you started college. my family needs help, and they only have me. my sister is in the middle of college and I don't want her to stop. She needs a decent job, even more than mine because I want her to live as happy as the other rich girls in her major. I can't let her be ashamed because her brother works day and night but still ends up being eaten by the loan sharks. I'm so tired.” he explained, tears threatening to fall. “hansol, you can figure this out in a while. look how far you’ve come! you can work comfortably and your sister is doing okay. When we were in high school you’re always thinking positively, I was jealous. yes, I did live a good life but it took me long enough to recover from my mother’s death. You have been in more trouble than I did, and you stayed strong.”

“I guess i'm happy with that. I still had so many problems. I can't stay positive all the time. I got decent grades at high school which makes me think that i'm going to the right place.”

“try something that you love. didn’t you say you loved rapping? If you still need your job, you can abandon it. I'll pay for your debts. sounds good?” hansol couldn't believe what the man said. He didn't want to burden anybody and focused on his own. “I don’t know-”

“we’ll fix you together okay?” seungkwan interrupted him. he isn't the type to give someone a favor because he doesn't trust anyone with money or objects. the therapist badly wanted to hug his client but would be embarrassed anyway, so he stopped his tracks and smiled back at hansol. “I’ll try.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope part two is much better than this. btw i didnt revise it because im in a rush :,)


End file.
